When No One Notices
by Strawberries14
Summary: What happens when everyone is so wrapped up in their world that they do not take into account what is happening right in front of their eyes. Cassie is struggling, will they notice before it is too late to help. Warning: Disorders!
1. Finding Out

Cassie listened to Pritkin to talk, sitting in his small office, with his voice droning on and on about the use of a particular weapon or another different potion. She had learned to day dream well in these talks, whilst making it look like she was paying attention to what he was saying.  
"Ok, time for lunch then. Did you want something?" he asked her, waiting for the cart that would come around at half 12 like it did every day.  
"No thanks, I think I'm going to take lunch in the suite today, it gives a change of scenery." She told him, whilst getting up and moving towards the door. However, for weeks she had been doing this, saying she would go somewhere for lunch, but she had put herself on a strict regime, she had to look her best, her boyfriend/ vampire husband, would need her to look her best, and she needed to diet.

Pritkin had wondered where Cassie had been lately, she had been skipping their lunch talks, not being her usual self, and he looked outside and called for Marco, her bodyguard.  
"Marco, you came. Have you noticed anything odd about Cassie lately?" he asked, the bodyguard spent more time with her.  
"I think she has been losing quite a bit of weight lately and being more withdrawn, I cannot pinpoint the reason why though." He told the mage.

Mircea had, just got in from all the different talks, being the middle of the day, it was quite late for him, and he would usually be able to sleep during the day, so that he could be up for the evening, where the vampire activity usually began. He opened the door to his suite to see a pair of feet on the floor, moving with preternatural speed, he knew that those small feet belonged to his Cassie.  
"Cassie, Cassandra, what had happened are you ok?" receiving no answer, he moved to her heart and listened for her pulse, and used his senses to gauge her blood pressure. She had collapsed. Picking her up to put on the bed, she felt extremely light, too light. Especially for someone of her stature. He picked up his phone and dialled her bodyguard Marco.  
"Sire?"  
"Where are you, I have just found Cassie collapsed on the floor of our suite."  
"She said she was going there for lunch, I did not follow, I had deemed going up to the room safe. I am talking to the mage; we are worried about her, especially her weight." Marco responded to his sire.  
"Then perhaps you should bring a healer here, along with your conversation." Mircea told Marco, flipping his phone shut to end the conversation." Returning his attention to Cassie, he decided to let her sleep, thinking it to be the better option. She might realise what is going on, along with the reasons she is doing this. She is a beautiful young woman, he thought.

With a knock on the door, Marco and Pritkin came in with a healer, hopefully the healer would be able to talk some sense into Cassie, along with the collective hope that her condition was not serious. The healer was under oath not to repeat her goings with anyone, this was to be kept between them.


	2. The Healer and Horatio

The healer marched in, looking grave as always. She glared at all of the men that had congregated in Cassie and Mircea's suite. Most people had a disbelieving expression on their faces, not being able to consider the fact that they had missed that she had been able to become so small, without even one of them noticing.

"OK, I need all of you out. Rafe, you may stay as the father figure, but anyone else has to leave. I don't care what you say but if this is as serious as I think, she will not talk with you all in here." the healer demanded absolute respect and did not allow for deviation. The men apart from Rafe walked out of the room feeling chastised and down trodden.

Mircea, Pritkin and Marco stood in the reception room waiting for the healer to finish with Cassie, Horatio stomped in with his usual knowing way.

"You all need new manners and lessons on how to look after women, and Mircea my boy, you definitely need lessons on looking after your wife. You are all failing miserably and I should take you all to task for it. From now on, as soon as you rise etiquette lessons for at least an hour until I feel you have learnt manners." he said, as if his word was law, apart from the fact that he knew they would listen to him and obey.

"I do not need these so called lessons, I am not here for her to be pampered I am here for her training." Pritkin said aloud, but it was said loud enough for Horatio to hear. With what vampire speed he could muster, Horatio went to Pritkin and grabbed him by the ear.

"you need that young lady in the best frame if mind and the best physical shape she can be. How are you going to help her become Pythia if she is collapsing At a critical point?" he asked very clearly. Cowed by Horatio, Pritkin sat back in down.

During the argument, Mircea sat in self reflection. He had not really seen his Cassandra lately, he had been busy trying to start MAGIC Back up and also with his daughter who had yet to meet Cassie and vice versa. As time went by he had lost himself in the work, never allowing himself time to relax, nit it seemed his over looking might cost him the one person he had come to love as a wife since before he was turned.

In the room with the healer, Rafe sat with Cassie's head cradled in his lap, gently moving the curls from her face.

"how will you know how bad it might be?" he asked the healer with genuine fatherly concern igniting deep within his heart.

"When I have run a few diagnostic tests on her to get a general picture and then I have to ring out the cause." she said in reply. As she began the tests she found something odd within the tests, although carrying on with them she could tell that the Pythia was dangerously underweight, running a specialised test, the cause was emotional.

"Raphael, was the Pythia ever examined after everything had calmed down after her body switch with mage Pritkin?" the healer asked.

"No, she had seemingly come back unharmed which we found odd, although both her and mage Pritkin were drained of their energy somehow." he replied to the healer.

"I think we may have to bring mage Pritkin in here for a moment." she said, she walked to the door and asked for him in a stern voice that seemed as though he was in a lot of trouble. As Pritkin walked in he went straight to a chair and sat down. "Mage Pritkin, how is it that my scans say that the Pythia is 3 and a half months pregnant?" she asked straight away. Before he could answer, Rafe had him by the coller of his shirt and lifted in the air.

"You touched my daughter when she is married to another. I should kill you here and now before Mircea ever finds out to spare you the torture." he all but snarled to Pritkin.

"You don't understand. Life... Emergency." was all that he could get out from near strangulation.

"explain then."

"What many if you don't know is that I am half incubus. I was dying and Cassie was still in my body so it would have been her spirit that would have died. As an incubus I could transfer energy so than we did not, so that she did not die. It was necessary." Pritkin explained in a rush. "she carries my child?"

"yes mage Pritkin, but we may lose her and the baby if she does not put on weight, all the magic can tell is that it is an emotional force driving the anorexia." the healer said. "I think you should explain this to Lord Mircea before he finds out from me with no explanation.

With the healer in the room with Cassie, Rafe and Pritkin went to the reception room to hopefully explain this without bloodshed.

"I am going to start my story and I need everybody to remain calm until the end. During the explosion at MAGIC, and then the conceqent body swap of Cassie and I, there was a moment where Cassie almost died. What you may or may not know about me is that I am Rosier's son, half incubus. While she was trapped in my body, it was hit by a curse which my body would generally heal on its own but I was out of energy, or rather Cassie was. As our power is bound by our spirit, there was a time in which we had to exchange energy, and Cassie is pregnant." he finished his story in a rush.

"you had sex with my wife, and now she is pregnant?" Mircea stated in a dangerous tone if voice.

"to save her life. Would you had rather she died!" Pritkin yelled back.

"Gentleman. What did I tell you about etiquette. Sit down and worry about your wife's health Mircea. And you, there are magic ways to protect against pregnancy, even I know this. Why was she not checked out sooner." as soon as Horatio had yelled at everyone, he turned back to the healer. "Well, my dear. What must we do for the young lady, anything specific. I am making all these young men stay in these top suites for at least one week, they had been neglecting that poor young lady and now they will take care of her." he said, daring anyone to defy him.

"She needs to start eating again, even if it is only a little. They need to inform her about the baby, however she seems to have ingested a little vampire blood every now and again which may have affected tbphe baby somehow. But keep an eye on her and I will be back everyday, once in the evening and once in the morning. You can ring me anytime." with her last statement she left the room with 4 men and one Horatio.


End file.
